Truth or Dare
by Naoya Yuuki
Summary: A fic for my birthday "Aku akan selalu memilih dare!" gadis itu tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan giginya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Sampai kapanpun!"


Kisah remaja yang gemar bermain game _truth or dare_…

Sebenarnya ini hanyalah kisah biasa, dengan bumbu cinta yang biasa diantara mereka.

Cinta yang aneh, ditambah jalan pikiran yang aneh pula…

Ini juga hanyalah sebuah fanfiksi, tidak mungkin remaja tersebut akan melakukan hal itu—jika kau menggunakan akal sehatmu untuk berpikir dan berteriak "Tidak!" jika kau mengerti maksudku—hahaha.

**Truth or Dare** oleh Naoya Yuuki

VOCALOID © Yamaha, Crypton, etc.

_**one shoot!**_

Tiupan angin terus membelai pipiku dengan disengaja, napasku terengah-engah kelelahan. Penonton terus bersorak meneriaki namaku dengan semangatnya. Aku terus berusaha, men_drible_ bola karet itu dengan sisa tenagaku, dan pada saat itu—waktu pertandingan usai. Aku tak sempat melakukan _shooting_, tapi ini bukan berarti kekalahan, timku sudah menang 5 poin dari tim lawan. Aku tersenyum kearah penonton sambil mengacungkan jempolku dan mereka berteriak kegirangan karenanya.

Sebuah tangan ramping melingkar di leherku _sexy_ku—tolong, aku memang sangat sexy, "Kau hebat sekali," sebuah bisikan terdengar di telingaku menggelitik diriku. Sambil berusaha melepas tangannya yang melingkari leher sexy-ku aku berbalik menatapnya. "Seandainya kau laki-laki, mungkin kau akan sangat mudah untuk mendapatkan pacar. Ah, bahkan aku akan menjadi pacarmu dan tak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja. Karena, begini saja aku sudah tak ingin melepasmu."

Aku tertawa. Pacar ya, aku sama sekali tidak memikirkannya.

"Haaah…" dia menghela napasnya berat. "Hei! Aku serius tahu…" bibirnya dimajukan beberapa senti membuatnya sedikit—hanya sedikit—lebih seperti anak kecil.

"Kau tidak membayangkan sedang berciuman denganku 'kan?" candaku—maksudku, banyak orang yang tidak tahan dengan ke-sexy-anku yang membuat mereka akan menghayalkan apapun tentangku, jangan dibayangkan.

"Tidak mungkin!" suaranya meninggi, dan aku melihat rona merah dipipinya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pinggir lapangan, lalu duduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Menyeka keringat dan menikmati sebotol air mineral yang rasanya senikmat meneguk air di tengah padang pasir—apakah aku sedikit lebih bisa mengekspresikannya? Dia mengikutiku duduk di bangku panjang itu.

Pertandingan telah usai sedari tadi dan pelatih sudah memperbolehkan aku untuk pulang. Tapi, aku masih berada di sini. Aku memberikan isyarat padanya agar menungguku di sini karena aku akan mengganti baju sebentar. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, aku muncul dengan baju seragam sekolahku.

"Padahal tidak diizinkan untuk bermain basket, tapi kau malah bermain basket," katanya.

Aku terkehkeh, "Aku hanya menerapkan 'logika terbalik' yang kau ajarkan padaku pada saat awal masuk sekolah."

Dia memelintir ujung poninya, menahan geram dengan merapatkan kedua giginya. Oke. Dia memang memberikanku sedikit ilmu tentang logika terbalik, seperti jika dilarang maka dilakukan, dan jika disuruh maka tidak dilakukan. Tapi, dia tidak pernah menyuruhku untuk menerapkan logika itu. Aku tertarik saja dan melakukannya. Seperti naluri? Hahaha lupakan saja, naluri apanya? Aku bisa membuat alasan itu jika orangtuaku atau kakakku bertanya tentang itu.

"Ayo kita pulang," aku berjalan mendahuluinya. "Sudah sore, pasti orang tuamu akan mencarimu ke sekolah, dan menanyakan kemana kau pergi setelah pulang sekolah."

"Tidak apa soal itu," dia tersenyum. "Hei…" panggilnya. Aku menoleh. "_Truth or dare_?"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Sudah jelas, aku pilih _dare_," aku mengangguk mantap.

Dia berhenti, lalu jarinya menunjuk secara acak kepada sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan di dekat sebuah pancuran air di dekat gedung olahraga, tempat aku bertanding baskte tadi.

"Kau tidak bermaksud un—"

"Ya! Tepat sekali!" belum selesai aku berbicara dia sudah memotongnya. Aku menarik napasku. "Lakukan!" dia memberikanku semangat sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan memamerkan giginya. Aku menatapnya lama dan kemudian mengangguk pasrah—ini _dare_.

Aku berjalan kearah sepasang kekasih itu, dengan tampang tak suka aku segera menarik tangan si perempuan dan memeluknya. Penampilanku yang seperti laki-laki dan dengan tiba-tiba datang memeluk perempuan itu—sekilas aku melihatnya dia memakai kacamata—membuat pacar dari perempuan itu marah padaku.

Dari jauh terlihat Miku menahan tawanya. Aku tidak bisa marah padanya, ini salahku untuk memilih dare. Tapi, ada kesenangan tersendiri saat melakukannya. Kau akan tahu kesenangan apa yang aku rasakan jika kau lebih memilih dare daripada truth.

"Lepaskan pacarku!" teriak laki-laki di depanku.

"Tapi, dia ini milikku," ucapku santai. "Benar 'kan, Rin?" yap! Nama acak yang keluar dari mulutku itu adalah nama sepupu gadis yang sedang mencoba menahan tawanya di balik semak itu—Hatsune Miku. Nama sepupunya Kagamine Rin.

"Tidak! Rin milikku!"

Tepat sasa—EH?! Apa katanya tadi? 'R-Rin milikku?' kulepaskan pelukanku dari gadis itu. Kutatap wajahnya, tidak ada satu kemiripanpun dengan Kagamine Rin, sepupu Miku. Lalu? Kenapa namanya bisa sama ya? Tunggu dulu, nama Rin memang cukup pasaran, tapi kalau benar Rin yang dimaksud pemuda ini adalah sepupunya Miku bagaimana?

"Luka! Cepat lari!" teriak Miku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu.

Kupalingkan wajahku kearah laki-laki itu, dia sudah bersiap untuk memukulku dengan sebuah kayu yang didapatnya entah darimana. Dengan secepat kilat aku membungkukkan badan dan meminta maaf lalu, berlari dari tempat itu bersama Miku. Ditengah pelarian itu Miku tertawa dengan kerasnya sedangkan aku hanya bisa menahan rasa kesal dan penyesalan. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, tapi aku menikmatinya kok.

ooo

"Hei, kepalamu minggir! Kau menutupi layar Televisi!"

Kepala yang menutupi setengah layar Televisi dari penglihatan Luka menjawab tanpa menoleh, "Sudah diam saja! Tidak bisakah kau hanya bergeser sedikit dari tempatmu?"

Mengesalkan sekali, padahal dia hanya menumpang di rumah Luka. Ini salah kakaknya. Kenapa punya teman yang semenyebalkan orang itu.

"Ini rumahku. Kau tahu?" Luka mencoba menahan emosi.

"Tapi aku adalah tamu, dan tamu adalah raja."

Empat sudut siku-siku terukir di kepala Luka, bara api menyelimuti dirinya. Matanya menatap tajam kearah teman kakaknya. Dengan disengaja, Luka membaca koran yang berada tak jauh darinya dengan suara yang dibuatnya sebesar mungkin.

"Berisik!" tangan orang itu mencari tombol volume suara dan menambahkan volume suara televisi menuju maksimal. Kemudian dia tertawa kemenangan.

Luka mempersiapkan kepalannya dan mencoba memukul kepala orang itu. Namun seseorang menghentikan aksinya, tersenyum simpul kearah Luka dan mematikan televisi dengan remote kontrol yang ada ditangannya. Luka tersenyum senang, matanya berkaca-kaca kagum melihat kakak tersayangnya datang bak pahlawan super yang menyelamatkan seorang putri kerajaan—sungguh berlebihan.

Orang itu menoleh kebelakang, menatap tak suka kepada Luka dan kakaknya karena mengganggu momen menontonnya yang sudah hampir mencapai klimaks. "Luki! Ayo hidupkan televisinya!" pintanya.

Luki Megurine—kakak Luka—menggeleng kecil, kemudian dia berjalan menuju dapur. "Ayolah kalian berdua, akur sedikit kenapa?"

"Dengan orang ini?! Tidak akan pernah!" Luka menunjuk orang itu, kemudian menyilangkan tangannya, sambil menggeleng tak suka. Begitu juga dengan orang itu, dia melakukan hal yang sama, mereka melakukannya dengan serentak.

Luki tertawa. "Lihat? Kalian bahkan begitu kompak."

Luka menatap orang itu tajam. "Berhenti mengikutiku! Kaito-baka!"

"Kau yang mengikutiku Luka-baka!"

Luki berteriak keras dari dalam dapur. "Berhentilah bertengkar."

"Berisik!" teriak mereka berdua kearah Luki.

"Ahaha, tuhkan kompak," Luki tertawa. "Luka…" Luki memanggil nama Luka lembut, kemudian dia keluar dari dapur sambil membawa beberapa makanan ringan, Luki duduk di dekat adiknya. "Truth or dare?" bisiknya.

"Tentu saja dare!" balas Luka sambil berbisik juga.

Luki tersenyum. "Luka, aku ingin kau pergi ke rumah Miku, bawa Miku ke mari. Lalu, kita akan bermain permainan itu lagi."

Luka mengangguk paham, lalu dia bangkit dari duduknya—sedikit menyenggol Kaito Shion yang sedang menikmati makanannya. "Aku pergi ke rumah Miku dulu ya! Jaa Kaito-baka, Luki-nii."

Kaito menggeram, "Jangan kembali!"

"Ini rumahku! Kau siapa?"

"Sudah sana berangkat!"

ooo

Aku mengetuk pintu berwarna hijau di depanku dengan pelan, terdengar suara Miku dari dalam sana. Beberapa detik kemudian Miku muncul bersama dengan sepupunya Rin.

Aku menatap Rin lalu tersenyum kearahnya, Rin tak membalas senyumku, dia malah menundukkan kepalanya. Mukanya sedikit memerah. Lalu, aku beralih menatap Miku. Dengan isyarat mata aku bertanya kepada Miku apa yang terjadi pada sepupunya ini. Tapi, Miku hanya membalas isyarat itu dengan tawanya yang membuatku sedikit kesal.

Miku mendekat kearahku, dia berbisik pelan kepadaku. Aku terkejut. Setelah Miku mengatakan bahwa gadis yang sedang berpacaran yang kemarin itu adalah memang benar-benar Rin, Kagamine Rin. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu adalah karena kemarin Rin menggunakan kacamata. Dan Rin yang berada di depanku sekarang ini tidak mengenakan kacamata sama sekali.

Aku tertawa garing. Kemudian menyapa Rin, lalu meminta maaf soal kemarin kepadanya.

"Miku…" panggilku. "Mmm…" aku merasa agak gugup berbicara di depan Rin sekarang. Merasa mengerti keadaanku Rin membungkukkan badannya, dan pergi meninggalkan kami berdua di depan pintu. Aku menarik napas lega. "Hei, ayo ke rumahku?" ajakku.

"Untuk apa Luka?" tanya Miku.

"Begini, sebenarnya tadi… kakakku mengajukan Truth or Dare, lalu aku pilih dare seperti biasa. Ya, tantangannya adalah aku harus membawamu ke rumahku," jelasku. Miku mengangguk.

"Begitu, tantangannya mudah ya? Kakakmu baik. Baiklah, ayo segera pergi." Miku menggenggam tanganku. "Rin! Jaga rumah ya!" teriaknya, lalu berlari dengan masih menggenggam tanganku. Aku dapat mendengar balasan teriakan dari Rin, yang sepertinya dia protes.

ooo

Aku mengetuk pintu rumahku sendiri kemudian memutar kenop pintu itu perlahan. Aku masih dapat melihat sepasang sepatu orang itu di depan pintu, sepertinya dia belum juga pulang. Aku mempersilahkan Miku untuk memasuki rumah. Lalu segera membawanya kehadapan sang pemberi _dare_, Luki-nii.

"Aku pulang!" teriakku. "Dare darimu sudah kulakukan."

Luki-nii menghampiriku dan menatap Miku dalam. "Ah, jadi kau yang bernama Hatsune Miku?" dia bertanya seolah tidak tahu bahwa dia pernah bertemu dan naksir dengan Hatsune Miku, orang itu hanya berbasa-basi saja.

Aku tertawa datar dan menatapnya. "Kau lupa bagaimana kau menaksir dirinya dulu saat masih satu sekolah?"

Luki-nii segera memalingkan wajahnya. "Jangan bawa-bawa kenangan masa laluku yang sangat kejam, dunia memang kejam!" dia menutup mulutnya dan air mata jatuh perlahan di pipinya. Air mata buaya.

Aku mencubit dirinya, dan di saat itu Kaito Shion keluar dari ruang televisi dengan tampangnya yang menyebalkan dan sok keren dan dia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Hatsune Miku. Sementara Miku membalas lambaian itu dengan terpaksa.

"Aargh! Sudah! Luki-nii, ayo cepat kita main permainan itu!" teriakku frustasi. Luki-nii menghapus air matanya dan mempersilahkan Miku menuju ruang televisi.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Permainan apa?" tanya Miku pada diriku, aku menggeleng. Luki-nii hanya menyebutkan 'permainan itu' dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu permainan apa yang dimaksud olehnya. Apakah 'permainan itu' begitu menyeramkan? Atau … itu adalah permainan … _ero_? Bah, aku mikir apaan _sih_. Tidak mungkin Luki-nii itu memikirkan game seperti itu, Luki-nii masih polos!

"Ayo, silahkan duduk di manapun yang kau suka. Jangan lupa membaca cara memainkan game ini dikertas yang ada di samping tempat duduk kalian," ucap Luki-nii. Atas ucapan Luki-nii barusan, aku melihat Miku segera masuk ke dalam dan duduk lalu mengambil selembar kertas tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Dan Kaito mulai duduk berhadapan dengan Miku.

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam dan mulutku seketika terbuka sedikit … aku tahu, ruangan televisi telah berubah menjadi tempat bermain game setengah ero yang sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehku. Aku memijat keningku sendiri membuang semua asumsiku tentang betapa tidak eronya kakakku itu—polos, Luki-nii tidak polos.

Di sana terdapat empat buah alas duduk dan sebuah botol. Aku tahu permainan ini, siapapun yang ditunjuk oleh botol itu harus mencium orang yang telah ditunjuk, dan tidak tahu kenapa hati kecilku meminta kecupan dari sahabatku sendiri. Aku hanya akan memainkan game ini satu putaran! Satu putaran!

"Luka," Luki-nii memanggil namaku dia menyeringai kecil, matanya menatapku seolah tersirat di sana sebuah ucapan semoga beruntung. Apakah Luki-nii ingin menjodohkan aku dengan BaKaito dengan cara ini? Yang benar saja?! Dari pada dengan laki-laki aneh itu aku mending dengan Miku-chan. Ah.

"Baiklah, siapa yang ingin mulai pertama?" tawarnya seraya duduk dan menatapku.

Cih, menyebalkan sekali! Apa yang diinginkannya? Jangan-jangan Luki-nii itu _incest_? Jadi, dia mengundang Miku sebagai syarat saja dan sebenarnya dia ingin menikmati bibir manisku? Atau jangan-jangan dia itu adalah homo dan ingin menikmati bibir Kaito di depan banyak orang?

Luki-nii menjitak kepalaku. "Jangan memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh!"

"Pikiranku terbaca?"

"Jelas sekali!"

Kaito memulai memutar botol tanpa sepengetahuan aku dan Luki-nii, setelah botolnya berhenti tepat ke arah Luki-nii, Miku segera merelai kami berdua dan menunjuk botol yang telah berubah letak kepalanya.

"Siapa yang memutarnya?" tanya Luki-nii dengan sedikit _blushing_, mungkin saja dia berpikir bahwa Miku yang memutarnya. Dia pernah naksir gadis itu dulu dan mungkin saja masih naksir hingga sekarang.

Miku menunjuk Kaito sambil tersenyum sementara Kaito tertunduk suram, mau tidak mau dia harus melakukannya. Itu peraturan. Kaito mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Luki-nii, sementera Luki-nii terus berusaha menghindari kecupan yang akan menodai bibirnya.

"Bukankah kau mencintaiku, Luki-kun? Bukankah kita ini pacaran?" Kaito terlihat muram.

"HA?!" Miku menatap mereka berdua tak percaya begitu juga denganku. "JADI KALIAN BERDUA PASANGAN HOMO?" teriakku sambil menunjuk mereka berdua.

Mereka tidak menjawab tapi malah sudah berciuman, cukup lama. Sehingga aku terpaksa harus memisahkan mereka berdua dengan paksa. Aku tidak bisa jijik dengan kakakku sendiri karena aku juga mungkin telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Hatsune Miku, buktinya hatiku masih menginginkan kecupanku mendarat dibibir Miku—dan pastinya aku akan berpikir semua ini hanya candaan hatiku saja—MANA MUNGKIN! Tidak ada hati yang bercanda.

Aku mengacak-acakkan rambutku sendiri dengan frustasi.

"Luka… sepertinya kau harus melakukannya," aku mendengar suara Hatsune Miku. Aku segera menatapnya dengan wajah yang merah padam. Aku segera memeluknya, bibirku aku majukan lima centimeter namun Miku seperti menolak bibirku untuk bertemu dengan bibirnya. "L-L-L-Luka! B-B-Bukan aku!" ucapnya terbata dengan wajah merah padam. Telunjuknya mengarah kearah botol yang menunjuk Kaito Shion yang sedang terduduk menatapku. Ah, ternyata aku tak sengaja telah memutar botol dan botol itu menunjuk orang itu. T-Tolong. Siapapun! Asalkan jangan laki-laki itu!

"Luka, aku siap menerima ciumanmu!" dia membuka kedua tangannya.

"Hee, aku juga," aku melangkah kearahnya, empat sudut siku-siku didahiku terukir sangat jelas. Aku menendang wajahnya, dia terbanting kebelakang karena menerima ciuman dari kaki sexy-ku. "Aku tidak akan melakukan permainan ini lagi! Aku mau latihan basket saja!"

"Luka, aku ikut denganmu. Mereka menyeramkan. Melihatmu dipenuhi keringat sungguh lebih menyegarkan dari pada bermain permainan konyol ini, kesempatan hanya satu banding enambelas."

"Kau menghitung apa?" tanyaku pada Hatsune Miku dengan wajah datarku.

"Lupakan saja, pokoknya aku ingin melihatmu bermain baskte!"

Dan hari itu berakhir dengan aku yang berlatih basket ditemani oleh Hatsune Miku dan kedua pasangan homo itu mungkin sedang melakukan hal yang tak perlu kujelaskan.

**END!**

**Ini hanyalah sebuah Fanfic selingan dengan ending yang tidak jelas sama sekali. Hanya sebuah humor ****garing****.**


End file.
